


Can't I Just Try Tearing My Insides Out Again?

by MelonMass



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: I have the power to let Wukong date them both, M/M, Multi, Periods, Prompt: Menstrual Cramps, Trans Male Character, Trans Wukong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonMass/pseuds/MelonMass
Summary: All these years, all these modern inventions, and he still has to suffer.





	Can't I Just Try Tearing My Insides Out Again?

Wukong doesn't really hate his biology that much. Sure, it makes some people question if he is really a man. But he'd never exactly _hated_ it that much. Although his chest isn't as flat as he'd like it to be, it's always been flat enough to pass. He may not be able to pee standing up (well, not in a way that isn't messy), but he could browse his phone in the bathroom easier this way. Wukong never has the hatred for the body he was born with, except for about once every month.

He's long accepted his menstrual cycle as a part of life. It wasn't that bad as in his teen years, considering how little he was taught about it. Wukong didn't even know cramps could happen until he read about it when he was seventeen. It actually wasn't that long later that he realized he _did_ get cramps. He started getting back cramps, seemingly out of nowhere. The second day of his period tended to be the bloodiest and most painful. Those days he prefers to just sit around wishing for it to go away.

However, Wukong couldn't just sit around today. He'd forgotten to stock up on pads and painkillers the other day. All he has are tampons, and he just _can't_ do tampons with cramps like these. There's one pad left, it should last him to a quick morning run to the store. He can even pick up some painkillers and chocolate for himself. He just needs to pull himself away from his two lovely romantic partners.

"Don't we need things from the store?" Wukong hopes the suggestion leads the conversation the way he wants.

"Eh." Bajie shrugs. "Didn't think we were out of anything."

"Did you need anything?"Sanzang murmurs, shifting around a bit. He accidentally mashes just the right part of his abdomen to make Wukong wince. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah! Totally!" The monkey tries to brush off his worry. "Nothing I can't handle!"

" _Ohhhhh!_ That's started, hasn't it?"

"Well," Wukong flicks Bajie in the ear. "Aren't you observant."

He rubs at his ear and pokes the monkey in the nose. "Oh, come one! We all know how bad you a get it!" The pig sits up and stretches. "Give me about thirty minutes. I still remember your brand from last time."

Wukong lets out an involuntary whine. A bunch of warmth just left, and it was helping with the pain. Sanzang shifts as though he's about to get up to leave as well. "I can get some tea going for you. That should help." Before he can completely get up, Wukong wraps his arms around the other's waist.

"But I was starting to get all comfy," he whines, putting his best sad puppy dog look. Bajie holds back a laugh at the adorable sight. Sanzang is weak to such sad, cute faces. His visibly struggles not to just give in.

"You... I can't just lie around all day..." The monk tries to look away with his face growing pink. The monkey burrowed his face into Sanzang's face, basically the only place his face could reach in his position. "I... What about the couch? We could at least move to the couch?"

Bajie laughs. "I'll just get going now!" He leaves the room with a wave. "I'll see you in a bit!" He wouldn't have bee able to get Wukong to let go anyway. The monkey's always been more clingy throughout the worst of his period. Sanzang tries again to coax him to let go.

"What about peach tea? You love tea with peach in it!" Wukong only murmurs in response. "What about some chocolate? There's some left in the cupboard, I know." Offering food wasn't working. Sanzang moves on to something he'd maybe value more in his current state. "I could run my fingers through your hair," he offers. This actually has the monkey lifting his face up. "Chin scratches, too."

Wukong considers this offer. He'd really just have to handle standing for as long as it takes to brew the tea. "Just to the kitchen?"

"Kitchen, then couch."

The monkey groans, but still pushes himself up to a sitting position. Maybe not exactly what he'd like, but he wasn't as low as to not accept a compromise. He still practically clings to the man all the way to their smallish kitchen. Even while he begins to brew the tea. "Do you want breakfast? There's chocolate in the cupboard, remember."

"Mmph." Wukong much prefers today be a lazy day. Walking around just makes to pain worse for him. "Where'd the heating pad thing go?"

"It's in the drawer. Right over..." Sanzang reaches over to open a drawer for him. The thing Wukong was looking for was this rectangular cloth pouch filled with some kind of rice or beans. "Could you heat it up for yourself? I'm working on the tea."

"Okay, but I will be very dramatic about it."

The old monk snorts. "At least you still have your sense of humor."

"Oh, I'm serious. I deserve to get dramatic about this if I want to." To prove himself, the monkey pulls away finally and leans back against the counter. "Oh, oh how painful. How horrible." He fake struggles to drag the heating pad over to the microwave. He even makes a show of using the counter for support as if he actually needs it. "The absolute suffering." In an exaggerated motion, Wukong drapes himself over the counter.

He at least gets a smirk out of the old monk. "Well, your sense of humor isn't lost at all." Sanzang continued to work on the tea. "Is there anything you'd like for breakfast? We should eat something. I'm not sure if Bajie had anything before he left."

"I'm sure He got himself something." Wukong scratches his chin as he thinks of what to eat. He wonders over to the fridge. There's salad in there. Some peaches. _Ow._ A wave of pain makes him curl up a bit and wrap an arm around where the pain is. Maybe he should just sit down on the floor. Yeah, he sits on the floor. "Where's that chocolate again?"

"It's in the...." Sanzang had turned around to answer. He trails off on seeing his partner on the floor, fridge still wide open. The monkey reaches up and closes and closes the fridge again. At least there's that. "Are you okay?"

"Eh," he shrugs. "Cramps, you know? I'll wait for the tea before getting up again."

"Are you sure? Is it really comfortable on the floor like that?" The tea would take a while to steep and heat up. Probably too long a wait if that spot was uncomfortable.

"Pretty sure I'll be uncomfortable for most of the day." He winces and brings his knees closer to his chest. "Maybe if Bajie buys pain meds? I mean, I'm not even sure if that kind of stuff would work on me, but it'd be kinda worth a try?" At that moment, the microwave goes off. Ah! The heating pad. Sanzang gets it out and hands it over to Wukong. He shifts to put it where it can work it's magic. A sigh escapes him. At least that kind of stuff can still work on him.

"Would you like me to get the chocolate down for you?"

Wukong hums. "I'd kiss you if you did." Sanzang smiles at him. The monk goes to a cabinet by the fridge and pulls out a whole box of dark chocolate bars. The monkey beams as it's brought to him. "Thank you soooooo much." Just as promised, Wukong kisses him right on the lips. He could feel the hint of a smile on the other's face. Sanzang's face was a tint of pink as he pulled away. No amount of time changes how flustered he gets from just a kiss, and nor does it change how adorable it is. The monkey has half the mind to grab onto him and never let go, but _someone_ has to finish the tea.

At least now Wukong has a heat source to help ease the pain. He can handle staying just where he is while Sanzang finishes up. "Are you certain you don't want to move to the couch?"

"I don't think I'll be anymore comfortable moving right away than if I wait here." He should also go back to thinking on breakfast. Maybe there's a way to have Bajie pick up something fresh. There was that one place that makes pretty decent salads. With strawberries and spinach and lots of other good stuff. Although, they don't want any of the stuff here to go bad. _Ow._ Yeah, these cramps just won't quit today. For now, he focuses on nibbling down that dark chocolate. This is his breakfast now.

"Tea should be done soon," Sanzang calls back to him. "Are you still doing okay on the floor?"

"Well enough. Though I wouldn't object to sitting on the couch with you." And sit on the couch together they do, with some dumb adaption of their journey. The monkey huffs and throws a chocolate wrapper at the TV. "If they're going tojust give me a random love interest, couldn't they _at least_ have some better character development? Build up the relationship more?"

"If they took the time to do that, then there wouldn't be much time for the fights would, there?"

"Then the should just make up love interests in the first place!" Wukong crosses his arms. "They only did that well **once!** Just once! And that's not even the only thing wrong with this movie!"

"Hey, I'm back!" The front door opens and Bajie enters. "You're watching _that_ movie? Dude, it was so bad, all the sequels they made of it acts like it never happened."

Wukong cranes his to look at the pig. "Have you actually seen them all?"

"I get _bored_ , okay?" Bajie throws the plastic bag of stuff from the store. "I got you hazelnut spread. Don't go making me regret it."

"You got hazelnut spread?" He digs through the shopping bag. The types of tampons and pads he prefers. Generic pain meds. _Frickin' hazelnut spread!_ "Heck yeah! I'd kiss you, but you're far and I'm comfy. No room on the couch."

"I... I could move..." Sanzang suggests.

"Nooooo. Coooomfyyyyyy."

Bajie laughs and crouches down by the arm of the couch Wukong leans against. "Did you want a kiss or not?"

The monkey scratches his chin and let out an exaggerated hum. "I don't know... You sure you're breath doesn't stink?"

The pig clicks him in the forehead. "Okay, I change my mind. No kiss for you." He backs away from Wukong's reach.

"Noooooo." He flails his arm fruitlessly. "Sanzaaaaang. Bajie's being mean."

Sanzang pauses the movie. "I never know how to play off you two's teasing. Why are you bringing me into this."

"But I'm sufferiiiiiiiiiiiing."

"Alight! One kiss if it'll stop your whining!" Bajie returns within Wukong's grabbing range. "But just one."

The monkey can work with that. Sure, he might want more, but he's in a compromising mood today. He gets his kiss and then sadly has to move out of his comfy spot to go to the bathroom. Good to get out of the pad he'd been wearing all morning. He thinks about taking a bath tonight. Maybe he could have Sanzang wash his hair in that soothing way. Or maybe he could convince Bajie to "help" with the bath. By help, he meant likely not as much bathing happening and more... other things. Of course, a bath by himself wouldn't be all too bad.

All that could wait until tonight. Wukong has a day to spend watching dumb stuff while lying between his two partners. And Hazelnut spread. A whole jar of hazelnut spread to himself. Yeah, if it wasn't for his body trying to work against him, it'd be a pretty sweet day.


End file.
